Entre Desiciones Y Temores
by NatSuki Oscura
Summary: Un año se había ido, en ese tiempo sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Habían creído que olvidaron el dolor del primer amor… pero este vuelve con más fuerza… pero ahora no son los únicos que habitan en sus corazones… ¿Qué elegir? ¿El Primer Amor O El Viejo Amor?
¡Hola!

Este fanfic ocurre dos meses luego de la guerra contra Gea.

Nico, Will, Drew, Clarisse, Travis y Connor serán los protagonistas. Además la historia contara con personajes originales de mi creación. Que serán presentados en los próximos capítulos. Los seis antes nombrados, con permiso de sus padres piadosos, van a estar entrenando bajo la protección de algunos dioses primordiales.

Esta Caos en la historia, pero no es una historia de ejercito de Caos aunque hayan personas bajo se mandó. Luke, Ethan y algunos más están vivos, Alabaster también esta con Caos y demás primordiales.

La historia trata de relaciones tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales. No hay Solangelo, al menos no románticamente si no como hermanos. Nico, Will, Travis, Connor, Clarisse y Drew durante el tiempo que estuvieron bajo la supervisión de los primordiales se hicieron amigos, casi hermanos.

Los nombres de los Primordiales y sus protegidos son:

Caos: El creador – Ryan y Alex, sus hijos y protegidos.

Tártaro: El vacío – Nico Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades

Gea: La tierra – Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares

Nix: La noche, Erebo: La oscuridad – Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes

Éter: La luminosidad - Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

Hemera: El día – Noelia Lisodski

Eros: El deseo – Drew Tanaka, hija de Afrodita

Pronto: El mar – Aisu Hiroshima

Ourea: Las montañas – Maximiliano Black

Chronos: El tiempo – Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes.

Urano: El cielo – Sky River.

En mi historia, luego de su derrota Gea regresa a ser la amorosa primordial que era. También hay dos Chronos, el primordial que es el bueno y el titán Kronos que es el malo. Además a Eros (hijo de Afrodita) lo llamaremos cupido para que no haya confusiones con el primordial del deseo.

* * *

Un año antes

* * *

 ** _Nada duele más que darte cuenta que no significas nada para la persona que más te importa._**

Los hermanos Stoll se miraron unos instantes para luego sonreír, sonrieron a pesar de que lagrimas derramaban. Ambos compartían más que su apariencia en esos momentos, compartían un corazón roto.

Travis, el más alto, amaba a Katie Gardner pero luego de verla aceptando una cita propuesta por un hijo de Hécate, sonriendo felizmente además de sonrojada, descubrió el amargo sabor de no ser correspondido.

Connor, el menor, estaba enamorado de un hijo de Athena, Malcom, y aguardaba la esperanza de ser correspondido más luego de verlo besarse con una hija de Afrodita, decidió buscar a su hermano y dejar de anhelar algo que nunca sucedería.

Ambos hijos de Hermes estaban sentados bajo altos árboles del bosque que rodea el campamento. Era el Atardecer, pronto la noche aparecería y llamarían para la cena. Ninguno tenía hambre, solo querían llorar y dejar de amar.

¿Porque las Parcas eran tan crueles con ellos? ¿Ya no habían sufrido demasiado ya? ¿O era un final, para comenzar de nuevo y buscar otro amor? Ninguno lo sabía.

Así como tampoco sabían que dos pares de ojos los miraban.

* * *

 ** _Es doloroso estar junto a la persona que amas, sabiendo que no te ama._**

Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares y capitana de su cabaña, solo miraba el atardecer sentada en la rama de un frondoso árbol. Sus ojos estaban rojos porque se negaba a llorar, no se rebajaría a ese bajo nivel.

Aunque sabía que algún día pasaría no significaba que doliera menos. Suspiro, llevando una mano hacia su pecho y mordió sus labios.

¿Porque Chris le mintió? ¿Acaso solo estaba con ella, solo por agradecimiento?

Dolor, solo dolor le producía recordar las palabras escuchadas hace un par de horas. Clarisse lo ama y está segura que siempre lo amara… sí que duele amar y no ser correspondida, pero dolía más saber que tu amor está contigo sin amarte.

Como deseaba dejarlo de amar.

Escondida detrás de un árbol, una ninfa la observaba.

* * *

 ** _Fingir ser alguien que no eres, de a poco te destruye._**

Ser una hija de Afrodita significa ser hermosa, o eso es lo que su padre le había dicho. Drew Tanaka había sido educada para ser la más hermosa y mirar a los demás hacía abajo, pero hubo un tiempo donde deseo ser hija de una mortal.

Fingió tanto, que el engaño se volvió real.

La ex capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita, coloco sobre su muñeca derecha una pulsera ancha para después de guardar una navaja en el bolsillo falso e interno de su chaqueta rosa. También guardo un pañuelo rosa con manchas de sangre.

Sonrió irónica, si su padre la viera se sentiría decepción de ella. Ella no era bonita, tampoco podía manejar el embrujahabla a la perfección como Piper. Mordió su labio, para colocar una sonrisa falsa.

Cuando se fue de ahí, alguien apareció y tenía los ojos rosas.

* * *

 ** _Hay que hacer esfuerzos para mejorar, pero… ¿Vale la pena esforzarse para que tu amor te ame, cuando ya tiene a alguien más?_**

Will Solace no era bueno en el tiro al arco, no tenía voz para cantar ni podía rimar. Solo tenía los poderes curativos, pero se sentía mal no poder hacer ninguna de las otras especialidades de su padre.

Sus medios hermanos le decían que no se preocupara, que algún día lo lograría pero eso no ayudaba a su pobre autoestima. Nico alguna vez le dijo que con esfuerzo todo se logra.

Pero había algo que el esfuerzo no podía lograr y eso era que Jake Mason lo amase, ya que este estaba saliendo actualmente con uno de sus hermanos (hermano de Will, si se confunden). Cuando se enteró, solo pudo sonreír falsamente y deseándole felicidad.

Porque no le importaba que su corazón se rompiera con tal que Jake sea feliz.

Suspiro y salió de la enfermería, instantes después una risa melodiosa se escuchó.

* * *

 ** _El tiempo lo cura todo… Menos las heridas del corazón, que aun sangran, así como como el desamor._**

Sentado sobre la cama, en su habitación en el palacio de su padre, Nico Di Ángelo observaba la fotografía donde aparecían su madre, su hermana Bianca y él. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas que querían salir.

Las extrañaba, deseaba volver a esos tiempos donde eran una familia feliz. Sin preocupaciones. Quiere volver a esos tiempos donde se abrazaba a su madre mientras la escuchaba cantar.

Lastimosamente, perdió a su madre a causa de Zeus, su hermana lo dejo para unirse a las cazadoras de Artemisa y perdió la vida en una misión a los pocos días.

Suspiro y recordó porque se encontraba en el palacio de su padre. Sonrió con tristeza, aun amaba a Percy pero estaba claro que él nunca le correspondería a su amor porque amaba a la hija de Athena. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Su corazón sufrió tantas pérdidas que ya no tenía fuerza para salir adelante. Estaba perdido en un mundo de sombras, donde solo pocas personas saben lo que es no tener a nadie que te entienda.

* * *

Monte Olimpo.

* * *

-No se preocupen, señores, señora, en un año los volverán a ver -Aseguro un hombre alto con el pelo negro con destellos que parecían estrellas, su ojo derecho era dorado mientras que el izquierdo plateado y su piel clara -.

-Señor Caos, solo le pedimos que cuide de nuestros hijos -Hablo Apolo, dios del sol, la medicina y otras cosas más -.

-Los cuidaremos como propios, Apolo -Sonrió Caos -. Solo asegúrense que estén a media mañana en la laguna del campamento –Diciendo esto desapareció -.

-¿Están seguro de esto? -Pregunto el rey del Olimpo, Zeus, viendo a su hermano Hades, a sus hijos Ares, Hermes y Apolo, y a la última hija de Urano: Afrodita -.

-Si, padre, estamos muy seguros -Contesto Ares, serio -. Los chicos necesitan alejarse de todo para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Muy cierto –Suspiro Afrodita -. Ellos son, de alguna forma, los más lastimados a causa de decisiones erróneas.

-Y si siguen así, muy pronto ellos mismos perderán su esencia propia –Comento Hermes, con sus ojos cerrados-.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, concuerdo con ellos -Hablo Hades mirando a su hermano -. Es mejor que se alejen y piensen, antes de que tomen una decisión equivocada…

* * *

Aquí termina el prólogo. En el siguiente capítulo los chicos (Nico, Clarisse, Will, Connor, Drew y Travis) regresan al campamento: cambiados tanto de apariencia como de actitud.

Una pregunta… ¿Cómo quieren que sean las parejas? Tengo dos opciones por cada chico/a:

Alex/Nico – Percy/Nico

Ryan/Clarisse – Chris/Clarisse

Sky/Drew/Noe – Reyna/Drew/Rachel – Annabeth/Drew/Piper (Si, son trio no sé porque)

Travis/Aisu – Travis/Katie

Connor/Max – Connor/Malcom

Will/Alabaster – Will/Jake

Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el capítulo 5.

Nos leemos…


End file.
